Obsessed
by Judas123
Summary: A successful manager named Daryl Dixon, received a huge promotion, and is happy in his career and in his marriage. But when a temp worker starts stalking him named Carol, who is trying to sleep with him and ruin him. Will she ruin his marriage, or do something else worst. No zombies in this story. Thiller, sumt, bad words in one. Daryl/OC Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you love my new story "Obsessed". Please review and follow. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Congratulation, Daryl." Daryl's boss said to Daryl. Daryl smiled and shook his hand with his boss. "Thank you." Daryl said. His boss shook his head and said "you deserves it. You are one of our dictated workers in the job." Daryl smiled and nodded. He made his way to his office. He sat on his office chair, looking at his picture on his desk. His wife Lea, and 4-year-old his son Steve. Daryl Dixon is the Executive Vice President of Rickman Luther, a finance company. He had had been married with Lea for about 17 years. He made his way to the window looking at the buildings, looking at the sunset, the lights, the cars. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called his wife.

"Hello" his wife said.

"Hey babe. How are you and Steve doing?"

"Good. Just put him to sleep right now." She said.

"Good. I have something good to tell you?"

"What is it?"

"I got a huge promotion at work, I'm manger." He said with a smile

"Oh my god, babe. Congratulation." Mary said.

"Thanks babe."

"When you come we could celebrate." She purred to him.

Daryl bit the bottom of his lips as he smiled. "Give me ten min" he said.

"Ok, bye babe."

"Bye, I love you."

"Love you too" she said as she hangs up.

Daryl shut the phone, grabbing his blazer from his chair, grabbing his paper working, putting them in his black brief case. Grabbing his keys from his desk as he shut his laptop off. Closing his office door, his assistant came up to him.

"Hey Daryl" said Shawn

"Hey Shawn." Daryl said locking his office door.

"Tomorrow, I'm not going to be at work for about a month, but Mr. Lux got you a temp worker. Her name is Carol Peletier, she going to work tomorrow." Shawn told Daryl as they walked to the elevator.

'Thanks Shawn" Daryl said getting inside, going to his car.

* * *

Daryl drove his car to the drive way. Daryl and Lea's house was about three stories, with an attic and a basement. Daryl enters his house, putting his coat on his coat, dropping his brief case on the floor. "Babe, I'm home." He said going up the stairs. "In the bedroom." She said. Daryl went to his son room, seeing him sleep soundly. Daryl smiled as he went to the crib, tucking him in with the blanket, giving a kiss on his son forehead. He closed the door, going to the bed room. Daryl his wife wearing his jersey on from high school when he was the quarterback of football, lying in bed. Her black hair prefect curl, her pale skin. Her plum lips gloss up. Her hazel eyes staring into his icy blue ones. Lea told him "Come here." Daryl smiled as he took off his shirt, showing her his peck and his abs. lea bit her lip as she saw his muscle. She licked her lips as she saw a trail of hair below his belly button.

Daryl came over to her kissing her roughly, as he pushes her to the bed, laying in-between her long legs. "Is this my gift?" he said kissing her neck. "Yea babe" she said taking off the jersey going on top of him. Lower her on him kissing him as he ran his finger on her bare back, still kissing him. She ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair. She quickly unbuckle his belt talking off the rest of his clothes. She sat herself on him; Daryl inside of her. They both moan as they stared moving. Daryl touching her breast. "Ahhh" she moans as she bounces on him. Daryl flips them over, her under him. He thrust inside of her making her moan out loud.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Dixon." Daryl heard as he came out of the elevator. "Good morning" he said. He opened his office door, walking in; he turned around and looks at the door, knowing that he locked it yesterday. Daryl took of his coat, and sitting on his office chair. He heard a knock and looked at the door. He saw a woman with butch hair, her eyes blue as the clear sea. She wore a shirt that showed off her collar-bone, she had a black pencil skirt that showed off her legs. "Come in" he said looking at his desk. She came in a held out her hand "I'm Carol Peletier" she said. "Daryl Di..." "Dixon. I know" she interrupted him, making him put an awkward smile on. "I brought your coffee." She said. "I usually take ..." Daryl said getting interrupted by her again. "Two sugar and a teaspoon of milk." She said. "How did you know that?" he said, taking the coffee from her and taking a sip. "Shawn "she said smiling at him, as she sat down on the chair that was a front of him, pulling her skirt up showing her thighs to me. Daryl rubbed the back of his neck as he place the coffee down.

"Do you have anything for me to do?" she asks batting her eyes. Daryl opens his laptop and said "can you call the floral shop and send…". "I did, I send your wife white and red roses, about a dozen." Carol said. Daryl chucked and said "what else did Shawn said to you?" carol didn't answer his question; she said "I think you are wonderful husband, that you send your wife flower every two weeks." "Thank you" he said, looking at her as she gave me a flirtiest smile. Daryl nodded as he looked at his laptop, feeling weird. Was she flirting with him, even though he is a happy married man?

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, follow. Tell me if you like it or not. I really want to know what you guys think. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lea came out of the elevator with Steven in her arms. She wore black jeans, with a white ruffle shirt over it a black vest showing her curvier body. Steve in her arms as he sucked on his thumb. "Ready to meet daddy?" Lea said to Steven as he smiled. "Good Morning, Mrs. Dixon" she heard. "Morning" lea said. She knocked on her husband door. "Come in" she heard Daryl said, she went inside and saw him writing something, his dark blue shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow, his longish brown hair parted to the side. Daryl looked up and smiled as she stood up making his way to her.

"Hey babe." He said as he kissed her deeply. "Hey little man" Daryl said kissing Steve on the forehead making Steve giggle. "Ready for lunch?" Lea said to Daryl. "Yea, let me get my coat." Daryl said. Lea was about to say thing when they hear someone knock the door. "Come in" said Daryl. Carol came in the room, and then stopped when she saw Daryl hand on lea's waist.

Carol put on a fake smile and said "Who is this little guy? "

"This Steve, my son and this is my wife Lea." Daryl said rubbing lea's back.

"Hi, I'm carol, the new tempt worker." Carol said shaking hands Lea. Carol went closer to Steven, who went closer to Lea.

"It's ok, baby." Lea said. "I'm sorry he isn't usually shy." Lea said.

"He is so handsome, like his father." Carol said still looking at Steve making Lea look at Daryl with a face.

"No, he looks like my beautiful wife" Daryl said to Carol.

Carol didn't say nothing she went to Daryl and handed him a paper work and said "your boss, wanted you to sign these papers. They are due for a next week."

"Thank you" Daryl said as carol walked away.

"I didn't know, you had a new tempt worker." Lea said as Carol walked away.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was working hard." Daryl said taking Steve with him.

"Yea, she is really pretty." Lea said getting her bag.

"Pretty plain" Daryl said making lea smile.

"I only have eyes for you, my sexy, beautiful, smart wife." Daryl said making Lea smile again.

"Ok." Lea said with a sigh.

"I love you" Daryl said giving Steve back to Lea so he could put on his coat.

"I love you too" Lea said.

As they left , Carol went to Daryl's office, looking at his desks, she sat on his chair, then taking the picture that he had on his desk. She looked at the picture, looking at Lea holding Steve and Daryl's arm wrapped around her waist, the three smiling. Carol smiled as she closed her eyes, imaging it was her that Daryl had his hands on her; it was their child that she was holding. She knew she was going to get him, one way or another.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, follow tell me what you guys think. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was Friday, the end of the work day. Daryl was in a happy mood he was going to go out with Lea out for dinner then a movie and then some love-making. Daryl sighs as he worked on a client, checking his paper work. 12:45 he saw in his clock. Daryl rubbed his eyes as he got out of his desk and walked out of office. He went to the kitchen, to make himself a cup of coffee. As he walked in he saw Carol crying as she sat on one of the chairs. Daryl went to make himself coffee, but the crying was making him uncomfortable. Crying is one of thing that Daryl hates to see a women doing.

He took a deep breath and said "Carol, are you ok?"

Carol sniff as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I must look horrible. Do you need something?" She said to him

"No, I was just getting coffee. Why are crying?" Daryl said as he sat next to her on the table.

"I don't want to bore you with my problems." she said.

"No, don't worry." Daryl said.

"My boyfriend, he broke up with me." she said as she wiped her tears with tissue.

Daryl shook his head and said "You are crying for a guy. You should never cry for a man. Some guys are ass. I'm sure you will find someone else."

Carol nodded and said "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, nothing is wrong with you. Don't worry." Daryl said as he got up patting her on the shoulder.

As Daryl went away, carol sniff again and looked back where Daryl left, she smiled back, and took out her bag, getting her make-up bag. Looking herself in the mirror. He does like you she thought.

* * *

It was almost time to go home; Daryl was talking to Lea in his Bluetooth as he walked around his office.

"I can't wait for tonight." lea said.

"Me neither. I can't wait to get you in to bed." Daryl said as he sat on his chair.

"Daryl, you are in work. Don't talk like that." lea giggle.

"What, you are my wife. I can't help it if I want to have sex with you, make you scream my name when I'm on top of you." Daryl said as he smiled, rubbing his goatee.

"Daryl someone could be hearing this." lea said. Not both of them knowing that carol was on her desk, with her Bluetooth, hearing the conversation.

"Don't worry, about it babe. Let them. "Daryl said getting up his chair looking at his window as he saw the people doing their work. Then he saw carol's desk, with the Bluetooth on top of her desk. He went back to his desk.

* * *

Daryl saw Lea coming down stairs; she wore a black dress that hugged her body, showing her cleavage. Her hair all curled up, her heels showing off her long legs. Daryl let a whistle as he saw her. Lea blush as she walked down. She bit her bottom lip as she her husband, in a black pants, with a black thin sweater, over it his blazer. His hair parted to the side, his eyes deep icy blue.

"You look so fucking beautiful." he said as she came down. He grabbed her hand and spins her around making lea laugh.

"You are not so bad yourself" she said to him, making Daryl spin around so she could see the full package. She grabs Daryl and kissed, making Daryl moan. As Daryl was about to cup her cheek. The doorbell rang, making Daryl groan.

Lea laugh as she walked to the door saying "I think is Maggie the babysitter."

"Hi" Maggie said as Lea opened the door.

"Hi, Maggie come in." Lea said.

"Hi, Mr. Dixon" she said.

"Hi, Maggie" Daryl said in scoff voice.

"I just put Steve in bed. If he wakes up, there is some milk is the kitchen. If you need something, our number is the coffee table" lea said not wanting to her baby for the first time.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dixon. I have everything in order." Maggie said, making lea nodded and grabbed her coat. Daryl opened the door for lea to get out first. "Help yourself to want ever is in the kitchen" Daryl said, as he got out. Daryl walked to Lea; she looked back at the house.

"He is going to be fine, babe" Daryl said to his worry wife.

"I know. Is just that is his first time not have us in the house." she said.

Daryl went a front of her and cupped her cheek. "He is going to be fine, babe. Nothing is going to happen." he said as he kissed her, tasting her, making her moan with his tongue in her mouth they finish their kissed with the pop. He laid his forehead against her. He kissed her nose and grabbed her hand going to the car.

**I know is short, sorry. Next chapter the date will continue. If you want to have smut for the next chapter, just review and tell me. Please think what you guys think. Review and follow. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That was fucking good." Daryl said as he finished his apple pie. Lea nodded as she took another bit of her angel food cake. Daryl watched as she licked her spoon, Daryl licked his bottom lip, and then he smiled as he saw a little cream on her bottom lip.

"Come here babe" he said t her looking at her plum lips. Lea made a face but obey. Daryl grabbed her chin lightly and kissed her sucking lips, tastes the creamy icy. She cupped his cheeks as she kissed him, tastes the apples he just eats.

"Maybe we should go home?" Daryl said as he rubbed her knee, then touching her bare thigh.

"What about the movie?" Lea said.

"Fuck it. I'll buy it when it comes on DVD." Daryl said.

"I'll meet you in the car" Daryl Lea said as she nibbled on his ear, making him bit his lip. Daryl watch as lea quickly got out her seat, going outside. As Daryl pay he waiter he got out his seat. In the corner of his eyes he saw Carol sitting about three tables away from them. Daryl shook his head and went outside looking at his wife.

* * *

Lea was kissing Daryl's neck as he drove, rubbing her hand on his hard on.

"Honey, you better stopped or I'm... ahhhhh fuck." he said as he felt her hand unzip his pants going inside.

"Hurry up" Lea said, kissing his neck. Daryl bit his lip as he nodded. They finally made it to the house, Daryl ran into the house going upstairs as Lea paid Maggie and thanks her for babysitting Steve. lea went upstairs as she unzip her dress walking to the room, she laughed as she saw Daryl shoes on the floor, then seeing his pants and his shirt. Lea dropped her dress on the floor only wearing her bra, underwear and her black heels. As she enters the room, she saw Daryl under the cover with a huge grin on his face. lea took her heels as she made her way to Daryl, she straddle his waist as she felt his warm hands on her.

"I love you. You know that." Daryl said as he looked up at Lea.

"Me took" she said as she took off her bra. Lea took Daryl's hands and places them over her nipples. Moaning as Daryl pinched them. Daryl flipped her over, so he could be on top her. Kissing her neck, as he finger her.

"I need you now Daryl" Lea whispers in his ear. Daryl enters inside of her with a moan. She links her ankles together over his ass. Daryl started move, trusting in to her. Those were one the things that Lea loved about Daryl, when he wanted sex. He would do. She mostly loves it because he was rough. Daryl laid his forehead against her as he pounds her. Both of them panting without stopping for one moment. Lea wrapped an arm around his neck so she could suck on his neck. Daryl gripped the sheets around her see her breast bounce from the force as he move into her.

"Look at me" Daryl said in a rough voice, making her ark her back, making her breast go high. Daryl pulls her over him as he lay on his back. Lea placed both hands on his hard chest as she bounce on him. Lea whine as Daryl thrust upwards. Throw her head back as she fucked him.

"I'm going to cum baby." Lea yelled as she closed her eyes.

Daryl grabbed her back, pushing her to him. He held him as her pump upwards, making her cry out.

"Come on baby cum for me." Daryl groans at her.

It everything was fuzz. Lea and Daryl laid together, his arm around her, both of them panting heavily. Lea thought her heart was going to come off her chest, she could feel Daryl shaking.

"Holy shit, Lea." he said facing her. Lea smiled as she faced him giving him a kiss on his nose, and then snuggling closer to him.

* * *

**There you have it. Smut. I hope you like it, next chapter we will see crazier Carol. I really want to thank, everyone that had review for this story. I'm really happy. Thanks guys. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Daryl was sitting on his desk working on his new client. when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in" he said not looking up.

"Mr. Dixon" a small voice said. Daryl looked up and said carol.

"Hi carol what can I do for you?" he said.

"You never sign those papers, last time I told you. she said moving side by side. Daryl shook his head and said "Sorry, I completely forgot. "

Carol nodded and said "it not your fault, maybe someone was not giving you space for you to do your work."

Daryl looked at her carol but then just sign the papers.

"I have the memo for the Easter party which your boss wanted to have next week." carol said.

* * *

Lea was panting as Daryl pumps her against the shower wall. The warm water running down at them. lea wrapped her legs around him as she sucked on his neck. One of Daryl's hands on her ass, while the other one was on the wall.

"Take me to bed" lea said as she unwrapped her legs from him. they turned off the water . without drying off Lea pushed Daryl on the bed going on top of him, taking him inside of her in one push. lea threw her head back as she jump on top of him. Daryl moaned as he watched the drips of water fall over her hard nipples. his hands went to her ass, giving her a smack to keep going. as she kept riding him, she went down a kissed him.

* * *

Daryl and Lea were going to his work Easter party. Daryl wore his black suit. lea wore her blue with tiny little flower dress. Maggie was baby-sitting. they went to party. both of them laughing with Daryl's coworkers. Lea was talking with the other wife's. They were laughing and talking about girl stuff. carol was watching Lea as she laughed with other ladies. as carol watched Lea go to the bathroom, she made her way to Daryl who was half buzzed and half dancing.

"Hey Daryl" she said.

"Hi carol" he said then looked around for his wife, he wanted her to be with him.

"She is gone." carol said getting closer to him, Daryl frowned and moved away from her.

"What, what do you mean she gone." Daryl said.

"She just left". carol said again, cupping Daryl's cheek, making him look at her.

"You don't want her." she said. Daryl moved backed, with a disgust faced. he went to looked for Lea. then he saw her coming out the bathroom. Daryl went over to her getting her hands.

"what happen?" she said.

"I thought you left." he said. Lea made a face and kissed his cheek.

"Why would I leave." she said moving his hair from his eyes.

Daryl shook his head and said "I just didn't see you." Lea smiled and said "you want to go back"

Daryl shook his head and said 'Let's go home." Lea nodded and said "I meet you on the elevator." Daryl nodded.

"I'm going to the bathroom quick. I meet you there." he said. Lea nodded and kissed his cheek.

As Daryl went to the bathroom, what he didn't know carol was right behind.

* * *

**Sorry guys but I have to stop right here, I will update tomorrow. Please remember to review and follow. I would love to thank every that review and follow. You guys don't know how happy I am to see many people following and reviewing this story. Thanks guys. If you guys wanted to see Lea picture, her dress and Steven go to my page. bye. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Daryl went inside the bathroom. As he was peeing carol went inside, he turned around and zipped his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daryl said to carol. carol didn't answer her she he went towards him, pushing him into one of the stalls.

"What the fuck are you doing" he said to her. as carol pushed him the stall she locked it. she rubbed her ass on his lap.

"I said fucking stop it" Daryl napped at her.

"She doesn't need to know' Carol whisper to him, she grabbed his belt. Daryl pushed her to the wall.

"Stop. I love my wife." he said getting out of the stall, and then getting out of the bathroom, leaving a unhappy carol.

Daryl went to the elevator seeing his wife with her phone; she looked up at him and smiled. Daryl smiled as he walked up to her.

"Ready to go" she said. Daryl nodded. The elevator door open, they both went inside. Daryl couldn't think straight, he couldn't believe it. Why in fuck would carol do that. he didn't like her. Daryl looked at his wife, pushing her to the wall.

"Daryl what are you doing" Lea said as Daryl pushed her dress up to her waist, seeing her blue thong. he grabbed her ass pulling her to his waist. she dropped her purse on the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daryl could feel her wet. Lea was wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I want you so badly" Daryl moan as he sucked on her neck. as the elevator open.

lea said "How fast can you drive" Daryl smiled giving her a kiss, putting her down.

* * *

"I can't believe you are going to leave for a week" Lea said as she help Daryl folding his shirts. Daryl had a business meeting with the company and with a client.

"I know baby." Daryl said giving her a kiss on her forehead. It had been a week since the party. The next day since the party carol talked to him like nothing had happen. He glad he didn't have to see her for a week, but he was sad that he wouldn't see his wife. Daryl went to his wife as she putted his shirt on his suitcase. He went behind her moving her curls away from her neck, he started kissed it a he wrapped his arms around her.

"Will you call every day?" Daryl said kissing her neck.

'Yea baby." lea said rubbing his arms.

"Are you going to send me picture?" Daryl said touching her ass.

Lea smiled and turned around "What kind of picture you talking about?"

"You, Steve, and about some pictures of that cute sexy ass." he said making lea smiled.

"Help get through the night" Daryl said making Lea smiled. Lea places her hands on his chest and looked at him.

"Don't worry baby. I got something in mind." lea said kissing him.

Daryl kissed Steve on his forehead and kissed Lea.

"Be safe." Lea said as she carried Steve in her arm.

"I call you when I get in the hotel. And remember about the picture "he said making her smiled. he gave her one last kiss to last him the week. Steve waved his dad as Daryl drove off. Steve looked at his mommy with a pout.

"I know I'll miss him too." she said as she gave him a kiss on his chubby cheek, then going back inside the house.

* * *

I know it is short, sorry. I will try to update later. please tell what you guys think. I promise more crazy drama will happen. With Daryl/Carol, Daryl/Lea, and Lea/ Carol. Remember to review and follow.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Daryl and his coworkers had just arrived to the hotel.

"Let's meet for Dinner, Daryl." his friend aka coworker name joey.

"Yea, man." Darryl said as he got in his hotel room. As Daryl enters the room he saw a dark blue room, with a huge TV, and a queen size room.

"Holy shit" he said as he walked around, looking at the bathroom.

"Hey babe" he said as he called Lea.

"Hey honey you in your room." Lea said.

"Yea, fucking huge as hell." he said looking outside seeing the hotel pool, and the view of the sunset.

"Are you going to sends some pictures?" Daryl smirked as he told her.

"Yea, but I send you are in your room, in bed, tonight." lea said making Daryl smiled.

* * *

"Fuck man look at that." his friend saying as he saw a women in a tight jeans and a small tank top showing her breast walked past them.

"Don't you have a girlfriend man?" Daryl said taking another drink from his beer.

"We are in other state. It doesn't count. "He said, making Daryl smiled.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Joey.

Daryl showed his hand with his wedding ring, making Joey rolled his eyes.

"So" joey said.

"I love my wife, and she sexy as hell, and I have a son. I'm not going to fuck that up." Daryl said.

"She is hot." joey mumble under his breathe.

Daryl was about to say thing when a waiter came toward them.

"Mr. Dixon you have someone that is her for you, at the end of the bar." said the waiter.

"Thank" Daryl said...

"Let me see this" said his friend, making joey nodded as he took a drink.

As Daryl walked, he took another drink of his beer, hoping it was his wife , when he turned to the end of the bar, he saw Carol. He frowns.

"What are you doing here?" he said to Carol as he put down his beer on a table near by him.

Carol went closer to him and said "For you."

Daryl frowned and said "Carol… what the fuck you are doing? I'm married I love my wife and my son."

"I know you want me. Your wife doesn't need to know." Carol said making Daryl pissed off.

"Stop. I don't want you." Daryl spit it out.

"I don't just leave." he said to carol.

"I go to your room and wait." carol said going near the table that Daryl put his beer. She slipped a pill on his beer, and then turned around to face him.

"No, don't go to my room. I want you out. I don't fucking want you." Daryl said getting his beer, drink from it as he walked away. Leaving carol with a grin on her face.

* * *

Daryl was walking to his room tripping over, his sight getting all fuzzy. He finally got to unlocked his door, he threw himself on the bed, moan, of the softness of the pillow, and he laid himself on his back. In the corner of his eyes he saw the bathroom door open.

"What the fuck?" Daryl said as he saw carol coming out of the bathroom, weaaring her bra and her underwear. Daryl shook his head, maybe it is a dream he thought as he closed his eye, but then snapped open when he felt carol taking his shoes off, and unbuckling his belt.

"No" Daryl said as he felt into darkness, not knowing what would carol do to him.

**I know it is short, but please review and follow I really want to know what you guys thinks, please!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Daryl eyes snapped open as he heard his cell phone go on; he looked at the time and saw he was late for his meeting. he checked his phone and saw Lea had text message him. Daryl looked down at his self, sighing in relief as he saw he was still in clothes. Thanking god that crazy bitch Carol didn't do nothing he thought.

"Well hello Mr. Dixon. I glad you join us… about 10 minutes late." Daryl's boss said as he saw Daryl entering the room.

"I'm sorry." Daryl said sitting down in an empty chair.

As Daryl got him comfort and listen to his boss a man enter in the room and said "Mr. Dixon you wife is here she asking for you?" Daryl stood up and said "I'm very sorry." Daryl left the room, scared if his wife had something for him or Steve is hurt, or sick. As Daryl turned his he saw Carol.

"What the hell?" he said.

"I thought you want to get out of the meeting. You want to have lunch?" carol said getting his arm.

"No" Daryl said getting away from her.

"Don't you fucking get it? I don't want you. I love my wife. I DON'T WANT YOU." Daryl said.

"I just tell your wife about us" Carol said.

"Nothing is happening between you and me." Daryl said getting angry.

"Don't you remember the pictures." carol said.

"_Daryl and Lea had just come home from a friend's party. It had been three das since the Easter party happened. They were kissing when Daryl heard his computer message ring. _

"_Forget about it." Daryl said taking off her shirt. The computer rang again making Daryl sigh._

"_It's ok, maybe is from work. I'll be in the kitchen." Lea said giving him a kiss on his nose._

_Daryl groans as he sat down a front of the computer, going into his inbox, he saw Mr.D+carol. . Daryl made a face and click on it. Out of nowhere pictures of Carol posing and naked on her bed, about 20 of the pictures popped out. Daryl instantly started pressing the x button _

"_Babe, you want a beer?" he heard lea said as he continues to delete the pictures._

"_Yea" Daryl said as he kept deleteing them. _

_Daryl could Lea's footstep get closer to him, still deleting, Daryl press harder and quickly. He was fucking scared as hell. He didn't want his wife to know. Daryl could handle it. As he finally deletes the last one, he felt Lea kiss his neck, and placed the bottle a front of him. Daryl was breathing heavily as he took a drink._

"_Was it from work?" Lea said._

"_Ye….yes." Daryl said not looking at her, still drink the beer. _

His memory was interrupted when carol said "I know you love me."

Daryl made a face like "what the fuck". "Carol, I know deep down inside of you is a normal person, and lovely person. But I don't fucking love you." He said as he went back to return the meeting.

"I tell your wife, about you and me. You will get a divorce." Carol said making Daryl stop walking. Daryl stopped and walked to her.

"You leave my family alone. I swear of god." Daryl said as his face was turning red.

"I don't want your crazy ass. Leave my family and me alone." he said giving her a look. Daryl scoffs and went back to the meeting, leaving Carol sad and mad.

* * *

Daryl was tried, he was fucking angry. All he wanted was his wife and is son. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, wishing for her to rub his sore shoulder and his back. As he was about to open his door to his room, he heard his phone go on. He looked at his phone and saw a message from his wife. He smiled as he open his phone. he smiled again as he saw a picture of his wife, naked, her hair was all curled up, she cover one breast with her hand, and her other hands touching her nub in between her legs. Daryl knew that his wife was in bed waiting for a phone call from him. They had been doing that since he went away. As he enters his room, he turns on the light, and saw Carol in his bed naked sleeping.

"What the fuck. Get the hell out of here." Daryl yelled as he rushed to her, getting her arm and tugging her. As he moved carol he saw a bottle fell to the floor. He grabbed and saw she took all the pills of his sleeping pill.

"No" he said trying to get her to wake, he tried to feel her pulse but didn't. He grabbed the hotel phone and yelled for the ambulance.

* * *

Joey was sleeping when he heard his phone ringing. He groans as he got up and rubbed his eyes as he picked up his phone.

"Hello" he said in a sleeping voice.

'Hi Joey is Lea. I was calling for Daryl but he is not picking up. Is he with you?" Lea said.

"Uhmmm... No something happened." Joey.

"Is he ok? What happen? Tell me" Lea said

"I think you should hear it from him" joey said making Lea worry.

After Lea hanged up. She got up from bed, dressing in her jeans and a long sleeves shirt. As she put on her shoes she called her mom to take of Steve for her. She was going to Daryl finding what happen. Joey told her where hospital he was at. Is he hurt? Lea thought to herself. Let him be ok? She said.

* * *

Oh Shit things are going down next chapter. Remember to review and follow. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. I would like to say to my lovely readers to check out my page to read my new one-shot story called Dixon's Love and my other stories. Thanks guys. =)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Daryl sighs as he walked in the waiting room in the hospital. He didn't know what the fuck to do, he didn't he call Lea. Daryl lean against the wall waiting for the doctor.

"Daryl" he heard. He looked up and saw Lea.

"Thank god you are ok." Lea said hugging her husband.

"I thought you were hurt." She said kissing him.

"Mr. Dixon" they heard. They stopped kissing and saw an officer.

"Hello, I'm officer Grimes. I'm here because we found Miss. Carol in your hotel room naked and hopped on sleeping pill. Thanks god that she didn't died." the officer said.

"What do you mean she was naked in your hotel room?" Lea said looking at Daryl.

"I can explain, Lea." Daryl said going closer to Lea. Daryl could see the face of on lea's face of disgust.

"Go ahead try and explain it to me." Lea said putting her hands on her hip.

"Excuse me, but miss carol said you are her husband." officer grimes said making Lea eyes widen.

"What the fuck you mean wife. I'm his wife." Lea said to the officer.

Daryl ran his finger through his hair.

"Is she going to be alright?" Daryl said feeling the stares of Lea. "Yea, about tomorrow she could go home." officer said.

"Thank you." Daryl said trying to get Lea's hand but only to get hit on the chest.

"Don't you dare fucking touching me." she said.

"It's not what you think." Daryl said.

"What that your temp worker is naked in your bed. What do you want me to think?" Lea yelled as tears went down her face. She hit Daryl's chest and walked away from him.

"Lea" Daryl yelled as he followed her.

On the ride home they didn't talked. Lea ignore him, Daryl could see the tears running down her cheeks as he looked at her. She couldn't believe it. He was cheating on her. She didn't everything to please him; she thought they had a good marriage. They have a son together. As they made their way to their house, Lea got out slamming the car door shut hard making Daryl jump in his seat. Daryl waited in the car for a while. He took a deep breath and got out the car going to house.

He went to the bedroom hearing Lea in the bathroom crying.

"Lea open the door please." Daryl said.

"Go away" she said.

"Baby please." Daryl said as he laid his forehead against the door. He heard her opening the door; he smiled but then got push away.

"Lea" Daryl said.

"Why did you cheating on me?" she said grabbing a bag.

"I didn't cheat on; you that crazy bitch have been stalking me for the past two months." Daryl said.

"I would never cheat on you, we are amazing together, and we have a son. That we both love. Daryl cried out to his wife.

I"I don't know what to believe in anymore." Lea said as she stood a front of Daryl.

"Tell me what to do to make you believe in me?" Daryl said looking at his wife.

"I want you to get the hell out of my house. I don't give a shit where you go. I don't know … how to believe you." Lea said.

"I'm your fucking husband you could trust me." Daryl yelled.

"I'm your wife. If this woman was stalking you one for the past months you could have told me, and I could have busted her ass by now." Lea said.

"You couldn't have trust me, but you decide to do this all by yourself. Now you have a woman naked in bed that could have been died." lea said grabbing the bag, then giving it Daryl. She grabbed his keys and grabbed the house keys.

"I need some time to think Daryl." lea said not looking at him.

"Look at me and tell me to my face." Daryl said.

"LEAVE NOW" she cried out as more tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

"Are you crazy Daryl, she could press charge against the company." Daryl boss said as he walked around the office.

"I didn't do anything, I should press charges to her, and she harasses me." Daryl said to his boss.

Daryl boss was about to say when the same officer came in the office.

"Mr. Dixon I need a few words with you?" he said. Daryl sighs but nodded going to him, to Daryl's office. As they sat Officer Rick Grimes said "Miss Carol said you and her are a couple."

"Me and her were nothing." Daryl said.

"Are you sure because we found her journal in her apt. and it say here when you and Carol had done sex, and your dates." said Rick.

"Can I see that?" Daryl said. Rick nodded and gave it to Daryl.

Daryl picked a page and started reading it.

"_I felt his rough hands on me as we made love. He was moaning my name over and over again." Daryl closed the book and closed his eyes. _

"This lady is fucking crazy as fuck." Daryl said as he looked at the officer giving him back the book.

Rick nodded and stood up "She is going with her aunt in New Jersey to live she won't be messing with you." Rick said going out. Daryl nodded feeling great, now he has to work on his wife.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Remember to review and follow! I really want to know what you guys think about this story and if you could please read my new story Snow White and the Huntsman a Daryl/OC story.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been a few weeks since Daryl was home. He will always come home so he could get Steve for the weekend. Lea won't even look at him. He couldn't sneak in because she got his keys to the house.

Saturday

Daryl rang the bell, waiting for lea to come out. Lea opened the door looking at him, as she held Steve. She gave Steve to Daryl then close the door, but not fast enough. Daryl stopped her, blocking the door with his foot.

"Lea, please don't be like this." Daryl said.

"I need some time." Lea said as a tear ran down her cheek, she wiped it quickly.

"You know tomorrow is my birthday." Daryl said with a smile.

"Even though is my birthday, I want to take you out for dinner." he said to Lea.

Lea licked her lips and nodded making Daryl nod.

"I pick you up at 7:00." he said walking away.

* * *

"So you know where is the number, his milk." said Lea to the babysitter.

"Yes Mrs. Dixon" Maggie said with a smile as the doorbell rang.

Lea grabbed her coat, as she opened the door, seeing Daryl with a suit on, his hair parted to the side.

"You look beautiful." Daryl said looking at her. Lea's hair was straight out; she wore a simple black dress, which catches all of her curves in the right places.

"You look handsome." she said making him smile.

"Just for you baby" he said making Lea roll her eyes.

As Daryl took her coat as she sat on the chair. Daryl sat a front of her, as the waiter gave them their menus.

"Thank you for going out with me, babe" he said.

"Steve misses his dad." Lea said. Daryl sighs as he took his chair moving it next to her, dragging his plate and cup to him. He took her hand.

"I missed you, so much. I want this work. She meant nothing to me. You are my wife, my love of my life. Steve and you are the only thing important in my life." he said as he kissed Lea on the cheek.

Lea smiled and kissed him back, she grabbed a little box her coat.

"It's your gift." she said looking at him. Daryl bit his lip as he tried to get it, but Lea pushes it to the other side of the table.

"After dinner" she said kissing Daryl on the lips as she cupped his cheek. Daryl gave her another peck.

* * *

Maggie was texting her boyfriend, when she heard the doorbell ring. Maggie groan as she got up, making her way to the door. She opened the door and saw a woman with choppy white/ grey hair, her eyes were blue, and she wore a dress.

"May I help you?" Maggie said.

"Hi, I'm carol, I'm a best friend of Lea. and I forget to give this to Steve." Carol said showing a blue bag.

"I'm sorry I can't Mrs. Dixon told me not to let anyone come in." Maggie said. "Shit" Carol thought to herself.

"You want me to call her." carol said getting her phone, fake dialing. Maggie nodded.

"Hey, how are you. I'm here at your house, but your babysitter won't let me." Carol said as she pretend to talk with lea.

"You want to talk to her?" Carol said to Maggie. Maggie shook her head, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Ok, bye girl." Carol said as she closed the phone.

"I'm just going to bring this up to him." Carol said as she went up the stairs. Moments later Maggie was text again when Carol left.

* * *

As they finish dinner, Lea gave Daryl the dinner. Daryl smiled as he grabbed it, as he opened it he started laughing, when he saw the sliver key to the house. He kissed Lea.

"Don't worry the other half is at home." she said kissing him.

As they got home, they went inside, and then saw Maggie coming towards them.

"Your friend came." she said getting her bag.

Lea and Daryl looked at each other, "What friend?" she said to Maggie.

"Carol" Maggie said. Lea took off her shoes, and ran upon stairs.

"Maggie tell me what happened" Daryl said, just as Lea screams out loud.

"Leaaa" Daryl yelled go upstairs. He ran to Steve room and saw Lea on the floor grabbing his blanket.

"He is gone." she cried out to him.

Daryl ran down stairs to his car, starting the engine, he looked back and saw Steve in his car seat; Steve was smiling and kicking his feet.

Daryl and Lea took Steve in the hospital. The doctor came and said "He is fine." Lea nodded as watched Steve jumping on the hospital bed with a smile on his face. Lea turned her head and saw Daryl talking to the officer. She went towards them and said to the officer "if you don't get this bitch. I will"

* * *

Remember to review and follow. I have a question for my lovely readers. "If it was Daryl's birthday want will you do for him as a present?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lea ran her fingers through Steve's hair as he slept in between Daryl and Lea. Daryl rubbed his face as he sighs.

"Don't worry lea." Daryl said rubbing his wife arm, making her nodded.

"I will kill her." Lea said. What would you do if a crazy woman touched your child? Lea looked at Daryl, he nodded.

"I'm going to put him to bed." Lea said getting up; Daryl couldn't help but look at her ass.

"I'm going to double check on the locks." he said also getting up opening the door. He went down stairs as Lea grabbed Steve to take him to his room. Daryl checked the door, and the back door, he even checked the windows. As he went upstairs he saw Lea quietly closing Steve door. He went behind her putting his hands on her hips.

"Let's go to bed, babe." he said moving her hair to the side of her shoulder, he kissed her neck as his hands went under her tank-top, to her breast, gentle tugging on her nipple.

"UHMMM" Lea moaned as one of Daryl's hands went to her the shorts she was wearing. He cupped her, as he started rubbing her clit with his thumb as his middle finger went inside of her, making her hips buck. Lea went to his hair; she kissed his neck, as she leans back on his chest feeling his heart beat on her skin. They made their way to their bed Lea taking off her clothes just as Daryl. Lea saw as he was going to go on her.

"No, just fuck me. I need you." she said gentle stroking his manhood. Daryl kissed her roughly as he went inside of her; he started to pounding inside of her, not waiting for her to adjust his size. He picked up his pace quickly. Her hands came to his shoulders and rubbed right down his bare arms. He moved his head around slowly as they made out.

"Daryl." She whispered. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. He brought both hands into her hair and pulled it as she whimpered.

"I love ya." he said in his thick southern accent making her moan. He knew that Lea love his accent, when they were having sex in his car, she made him talk to her in his accent, it made her cum. but that's for another story.

"Tell me how you feel." He whispered, knowing they were both close. He flicked his tongue out and over his lips a second before he groaned. She started to breathe out. Her hot breath spread over him. "Oh shit! I feel like I'm cumming!" She cried out as she arched her back. His legs tighten and he yanked up his knees to spread her farther open as he thrust hard and fast into her. Her hands went into the hair at the back of his neck and she pulled it, hard. He buried his face in her neck as she panted over and over again. Then it happened in a flash for both of them. They made both them grunt and pant like animals.

" Hmmmm." Was all he could say. He looked at her face was flush, sweat on her hairline. Her plum lips fluffy and bruised from the kisses he gave her while thrust in her.

He lay beside her, his legs spread with one arm resting against his chest. His eyes were closed and he was taking slow deep breaths to calm himself. She was on her back, covering her face with her hands as she shook her head.

"Holy shit" she said straddle Daryl waist. She kissed him cupping both of his cheek.

"That was fucking great." she said lying back down next to him, all Daryl did was smiling.

* * *

4 days had passed

Daryl and Lea have not heard of carol until one call. Daryl had picked it up, but nobody answer. He only heard breathing. It started happening every day. Lea was getting fucking pissed couldn't believe that she would he couldn't believe that Carol that fucked up.

Daryl was with the installation man, putting an alarm system in their house. When the phone rang, Lea grabbed it and answers it. She only heard breathing, she knew it was Carol. Lea rolled her eyes and said "Bitch I could hear. I just want you to know, I'm going to kill you for touching my son. You think you are crazy in love with my husband. I'll show you crazy if you come back in my house. "Lea said hanging up the phone, not knowing that Daryl heard everything.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I just wanted to update. Please leave review and follow. Thank you. A least three review to help me thanks. Love ya


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you sure about this?" Leah said to Daryl, who was packing her things.

"It is. Steven is at your mother, you go to the hotel. I'll pick Steve when I get off work. It will be like a little vacation for the three of us." Daryl said walking towards Leah with a suitcase.

"Then when Steve is sleeping we could get in a hot tub." Daryl said kissing her neck.

Leah smiled and took the suitcase, giving him a kiss. "Ok" she said.

"Bye. I have to go." Daryl said, putting on his suit jacket, and then kissing Leah. After Daryl left Leah checked if she needed anything else. She grabbed her light jacket, and her car keys. As she went out, she didn't know that someone was breaking in. As Leah started the car she forgot to put the alarm on. She sighs as she turned off the car, getting out. She walked inside the house pressing the code to lock it, when she heard a pop sound. Leah put her keys on the coffee table, then quietly going up the stairs. She heard noises on the master room. She opened the door and saw that fucking bitch Carol on the bed with rose petals on the bed and the floor, and Carol was wearing Daryl's jersey.

"What the fuck?" Leah yelled making Carol yelp and get of the bed.

"We didn't want you to find this way?" Carol said

"Daryl and I are happy without you. I could be great mother for Steve." Carol said walking towards Leah.

Leah gave Carol a face. "You better get the fuck out of my house, or I will kick your skinny ass out of here, Bitch." Leah said, making Carol smiled.

Leah grabbed Carol neck and pushed out of the room, making Carol scream. Carol grabbed Leah's hair pulling it hard.

"You crazy ass bitch." Leah yelled at Carol.

"He loves me" Carol said pushing Leah on the floor, and straddle her, trying to punch her, but Leah grabbed her neck choking her.

Daryl was looking at the clock in his office, he was shaking his leg. Leah was supposed to call him when she left. He sighs as grabbed his work phone dialing the house phone.

Leah slapped Carol across the face while she tried to chock her. Carol got up when she heard the phone rang. Carol got off Leah and went to the master bedroom. She saw it was Daryl.

"Hey, Baby" Carol said taking deep breath.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Daryl yelled.

Carol saw Leah and run away leaving the phone.

"Leah… Leah" Daryl yelled.

Leah grabbed the phone and said to Daryl "I'm going to hurt her." Then left.

"No, she is dangerous babe" Daryl yelled but Leah was gone. Daryl sighs and hangs up going to the house.

Leah walked around the house; she wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. Carol had ripped her shirt. Leah walked and saw the attic door opened, she knew that she didn't get open their because of the weak floor. She slowly went to the attic, not seeing Carol behind her with a broom stick. Leah turned around.

"Why do you want my husband?" Leah said.

"You don't remember me don't you?" Carol said. Leah frowns and shook her head.

"High school, I was going to ask Daryl out, but you came. The new girl came to school, and took him away from me." Carol said swing the broomstick trying to hit Leah, Leah walked backward not trying to fall on the weak floor board.

"You have to forget about him. He is with me" Leah said making Carol yelled running towards her, but she fell on the floor. The wood broke in half, carol's legs hanging on the living room ceiling. Leah couldn't let her fall; she didn't want Carol to die. She just wanted to leave her and her family alone. Leah went to Carol trying to get her hand.

"Hold on to me" Leah said trying to grab her hand to help her up, but Carol grabbed her hair pulling her down. Yelling, and screaming. Carol let Leah's hair go and left on top of the coffee table, breaking it to a million pieces. Leah gasped in surprise she got up, hearing the police sirens. She went down the stairs to the front door seeing Carol on the ground; she opened the door and saw Daryl coming out of his car.

"Watch out!" Daryl yelled at her, and running towards her. Leah turned around and saw Carol coming towards her. Leah heard a gunshot and saw Carol fell to the floor. Leah felt Daryl's hands on her.

"Don't watch" Daryl said turning her around, so she didn't have to see Carol.

"I'm sorry" Daryl said as he saw the officers going in to his house. He felt Leah's hand around his waist hugging him back.

"I didn't want her dead." Leah said crying a little bit.

"I know" Daryl said, taking her to his car.

Leah was on the front seat her head lying on the window as she watched Daryl taking to the police. She watched as Daryl came towards the car, going inside he looked at Leah and gave her a sad smile.

"I love you" he said grabbing her hand and kissed her knuckle.

"I love you too." she said holding his hand, as Daryl turn on the car, and driving away from the house.

THE END

* * *

I want to thank everyone. i ever tought that this story was going to happen, thank you to guys. thank you for reviewing, reading, following, and loving it. i want you guys to read my new story post up alright. it called A Walk to Remember, and Snow white and the Huntsman, both of them a Daryl/oc. THANK YOU =)


End file.
